tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Greg Boyajian (SG)
SLIP STREAM was a video-game whiz and computer hacker until he discovered flying. He was drafted into the Jr. Civil Air Patrol while a teenager and eventually got his Air Force commission through the R.O.T.C. He finished at the top of his class in flight school where his knowledge of computers and his lightning reflexes gave him a keen competitive edge. He speaks Armenian, Greek and French, plays a mean game of table tennis, and was known in the Pit as an unrepentant joker and mimic. By 1995, Gregory had had enough of the Joes' dark ways. While he admitted fully he was a bit of a bastard himself, the level by his comrades horrified him, and he escaped with a Conquest X-30 to Cobra Island, flying combat, rescue, and insertion missions in a variety of aircraft for Father Cobra and his troops, finding friendship there amongst the vipers and Guardsmen. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Slip Stream was drafted into the air force as soon as he was old enough to be. Somewhat reluctant, he nonetheless graduated through the pilots' training with honors and was swiftly scooped up by Flint and his GI Joes to join Ace and the other pilots in the air. But after twenty three years of flying for the Joes, the PIlot could not take any more ruthless bombing of civilians or 'expendable targets', he hatched a rather risky plan. Then one day, he reported over the radio seeing a number of Rattlers off the coast of florida, responding instantly with his Conquest X-30. He flew out to sea, out of radar, and disappeared. Greg had fled to Cobra Island with the experimental jet. He was a bit of a bastard, sure, but not on the same level as the terrifying Joes that were his former comrades. 'MUX History:' Four years later, while on a quick food break after inserting some agents into his former homeland, he was spotted by Deadline in a diner in the midwest. Remembering his old 'friend' well, the pilot managed to fend off the medic long enough to escape in his rental car, heading east towards the hidden Rattler on the southern coast, or perhaps to Springfield, to get back to Cobra Island before the alert was raised. Greg and Scott Bludd met up in Springfield, and became fast friends due to their similar circumstances of a life led on the run. OOC Notes On the MUX, Slip Stream was promoted to Captain before he went AWOL. His mom and dad were both killed years ago. Logs /Posts 2010 Mar 15 - OtherWorldly Slip Stream A report comes up that the other Slip Stream has been transported to the PIT, under surveillance and so he couldn't find the location, and is allowed limited access to the base with escort until further notice. Players Slip Stream was played by horsetuna. References * Action Figure @YoJoe.com * Filecard @YoJoe.com ---- Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Former G.I. Joe Category:GI Joe Category:TP-only characters Category:Humans Category:Air Force Category:GI Joe Pilots Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Turncoats